


An Idea Was Planted

by Supergeek21



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group H [7]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Bondage, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Consensual Kink, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Crowley's Tongue (Good Omens), Dom Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, If Plants Count As Sex Toys, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plant bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergeek21/pseuds/Supergeek21
Summary: After Crowley's plants foil an intruder Aziraphale has some ideas.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group H [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937899
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103
Collections: Top Crowley Library





	An Idea Was Planted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ivy curl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647516) by [elizabethelizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethelizabeth/pseuds/elizabethelizabeth). 



> This work is part of the Do It With Style BT Tower Telephone Event for Group H (NSFW Fluff) 
> 
> The first piece in each series was inspired by a short prompt and each subsequent one was inspired by a partially redacted copy of the piece that proceeded it, written in 48 hours and passed to the next person.  
> 
> 
> This is my first completed attempt at writing smut! I hope you enjoy it. I had a little bit of a hard time finding the line between fluff and kink for this but I want it made very clear that these two idiots are very much in love and have gotten to the kinky phase of their sexual relationship. There is no verbal consent given in this piece but after 6,000 years they know each other VERY well and Aziraphale knows Crowley would stop at any point if he told him he had crossed a line, and vice-versa. I literally just saw the plants being used for bondage in the redacted work and decided to do my own take on that.

He supposed the idea started with the burglar. Three nights earlier Aziraphale and Crowley had been rudely awakened by a crash from out in the flat. How the young man had gotten in was unclear, but it was really no matter because by the time Crowley and Aziraphale had made it out to the living room, the plants had the problem well in hand (or vine as it were): the intruder had been bound hand and foot in ivy and a long vine had tangled around his throat.

A stern talking-to and a quick snap later and the man was gone with no memory of the incident and a determination to change his ways.

That should have been the end of it, an unpleasant surprise in one otherwise normal night, but Aziraphale could not get the image of the plants holding the man prisoner, bound and completely helpless, out of his head. He was thinking about it again now as he stood in Crowley’s plant room, gazing at a particularly long bit of ivy and wondering just how much control the demon had over the greenery, when Crowley slunk in silently behind him.

“Everything alright, Angel?”

Aziraphale jumped and felt a blush creep up his cheeks.

“Alright? Yes! Fine. Absolutely tickety-boo.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow quizzically at him and Aziraphale gulped. The demon really had come to know him too well.

“Is that so?”

“Yes, of course. I was just, you know, thinking about the other night,” Aziraphale stammered, reaching out and absent-mindedly stroking a glossy leaf. “I didn’t know they could do… all that…”

A wicked glint suddenly ignited in Crowley’s serpentine eyes, and Aziraphale’s stomach lurched. _Had he figured it out?_

“Oh yeah,” Crowley drawled, looking fondly around the room. “They’ll do anything I want them to really: bloom out of season, repel insects, tie someone up…”

The demon popped the ‘P’ on the last word and looked suggestively at the angel, who squirmed fetchingly.

“Is that so?” Aziraphale parroted.

“Yep. They know it’s best to keep me happy.”

“Is there anything you’d like them to do now?” he asked shyly. He swore the room was growing hotter as Crowley locked his smoldering gaze on him.

“I think there’s something we both want them to do,” Crowley breathed as he stalked closer to the angel.

Aziraphale drew a sharp breath before Crowley captured his mouth with his own and the angel shivered.

Crowley snapped his fingers and immediately Aziraphale felt the vine whose leaves he’d been stroking wrap tightly around his wrist as another began circling his ankle.

Crowley stepped back from the kiss, looking smug as Aziraphale quickly found all four of his limbs held fast by crawlers and vines.

“Oh yes, this is making me VERY happy,” Crowley hissed. He snapped again and both his and Aziraphale’s clothes were gone.

Aziraphale gasped as the air hit the skin of his cock, which was, to his slight embarrassment, already painfully hard.

Crowley chuckled and stalked closer, snapping a branch off a large aloe vera plant as he went. He squeezed the slick fluid from the leaf onto his palm and took Aziraphale’s cock in hand, the plant’s juices allowing it to glide effortlessly along the velvety skin.

“Is this what you were thinking about, Angel?” Crowley asked in a low, sultry voice.

The blush that had been creeping along Aziraphale’s face and neck deepened and he nodded, too aroused to deny anything.

“You like being at the mercy of a demon don’t you, my naughty angel?”

Aziraphale moaned and lurched forward to kiss Crowley again, but the demon stepped just out of reach, never slowing the pumping of his hand.

Aziraphale whimpered and Crowley smirked.

“Not just yet,” he purred. “I’m enjoying this too much.”

Crowley flicked his free wrist up and Aziraphale felt himself being lifted several inches off the floor by the plants as another vine began a slow creep up his leg towards his ass.

“I want you,” Crowley said, pausing to step closer and tweak one of the angel’s nipples, “to be good and needy before I let you touch me,” he purred in Aziraphale’s ear. “Or before I let you cum.”

Aziraphale felt the pressure on his cock relent slightly, only to be joined by a cool intrusion into his hole: the plant had gotten busy.

The angel yelped and Crowley laughed before flickering his serpent tongue out and trailing it across the angel’s collar bone and slowly working his way down the blond’s soft body.

Aziraphale writhed helplessly in the air as Crowley continued to tease him with his sinfully skilled tongue and the pernicious plant continued to work him open. How long he was left suspended he could not say. He thought he was going to come undone when Crowley took his cock in his mouth and gave a long suck but was startled away from climax when the plant quite suddenly pulled out.

Aziraphale moaned at the loss of pressure against his prostate but quickly perked up when he noticed Crowley’s hand now working to lubricate his own cock. He pulled off Aziraphale with a wet pop and locked eyes with him. “You ready, Angel?” he asked breathlessly.

“Yes, Crowley, please,” he sobbed.

The demon grinned and without another word lined himself up and drove home in one swift movement.

Aziraphale cried out and Crowley swallowed the sound of it with a hungry kiss that the angel enthusiastically returned, as a surge of love crashed over him like a wave.

No matter how many times they did any of this, he knew he’d never tire of kissing Crowley. The taste of him and the sensation of his forked tongue moving against his own were better than any dessert he had ever encountered. 

Crowley pulled back and slammed into him again. His long cock was throbbing inside him and the stretch of his ass around it felt incredible, just on the pleasurable side of pain. The demon set a punishing pace and dug his nails into the blades of Aziraphale’s shoulders, right below where his wings would come out; it was obvious he’d aroused himself so much teasing the angel that he would not last long.

Aziraphale didn’t care! The heat was pooling rapidly in the pit of his stomach with every thrust of Crowley’s cock against his sweet spot.

Suddenly the plant that had prepared him for the demon was back and wrapping itself around his cock. It took only one good squeeze and another well-aimed thrust from Crowley before Aziraphale tipped over the edge. He screamed his release, his ass clenching tightly around Crowley’s length; the demon’s hips pumped erratically, and he followed him over a moment later.

Crowley’s arms were still wrapped tightly around Aziraphale when the plants finally decided to let him go. The demon gently lowered the angel to the floor and buried his face in his neck, breathing in his scent of old books and cocoa before placing a tender kiss on his lips.

“Is that what you wanted, Love?” he asked through a smile.

Aziraphale giggled. “Almost exactly, Dear Boy,” he said. “You really must be nicer to these plants. They seem to take orders beautifully.”

“I’ll consider it,” Crowley said with a laugh. “But only because I love you.”

“I love you too, Darling,” Aziraphale replied with a happy sigh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my take on the prompt. If you did, let me know, Kudos and Comments make my day! You can also follow or message me on [Tumblr](https://supergeek21.tumblr.com/), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jessiemarie921/), or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JessieMarie921) where I post regular updates about my other fics.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Verdant Confession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652643) by [miraworos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraworos/pseuds/miraworos)




End file.
